Dear Diary
by Fiora Scarlet
Summary: Jaune reminisces about how he came to love Pyrrha, and the events they shared in their life in the 10 years after graduating from Beacon.


_**My submission for the /r/RWBY January fanfiction contest. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

It's Pyrrha's birthday tomorrow. It's hard to believe it's already been 10 years since we graduated from Beacon. Thanks to her, I managed to become a strong hunter, someone my family can be proud to call an Arc. I went out a few days ago and bought her this beautiful Atlesian dress, made from the finest silks and coloured a beautiful scarlet, with small strips of gold here and there. It cost me a fortune, but I know when she wears it she'll look like a Goddess, not that she already isn't.

Jaune put the pen down for a second, taking in the salty ocean air. With the money he had earned from being a Hunter he had bought a boat for the two of them to holiday on together, however he had taken it out on his own to make sure she didn't find his gift. He'd given her flowers a few days prior, but she just stared back at him with a stony gaze that said 'I know you're hiding something.' They knew each other better than they knew themselves. Lost in the breeze, he reminisced about the past, how they had grown to be together and how he had come to return her feelings.

* * *

><p>'Jaune, look out!'<p>

Pyrrha saved him from another Grimm attack, once again. He felt bad, being so clumsy on the field of battle. He felt like he was just putting strain on Pyrrha, causing her to have twice the workload keeping him safe. He was terrified that something would happen to her, and he would be to blame. That was when he realized just how much he loved the graceful miss Nikos. He was worried about all his teammates, but the thought of losing her wrenched his heart in two.

_**Two days later**_

Jaune had called Pyrrha out to the roof of the school and upon hearing her heels clattering against the stone, he went over in his head what he would say to her.

'Hi, Jaune,' came the familiar voice of the redhead. 'What did you want to ask me?'

'Well, you see, I um... I was wondering if you and I, you know, could uhh... never mind.'

I blew it! That was the only thought running through his head. She's gonna think I'm a total dunce! Turning away, he didn't want her to see him this embarrassed. However, she didn't leave. Rather, she walked up to him and embraced him, her slender fingers pressed against his stomach.

'Pyrrha...? You... don't think I'm an idiot?'

She giggled slightly, before replying;

'Jaune, I've known you were an idiot from day one. It's part of your charm,' she complimented. 'And for the record, I don't mind if we...' her voice tapered off towards the end of her sentence, being reduced to mumbling.

'What? I didn't quite catch that,' Jaune answered, confused.

'I said,' she continued, her face furiously blushing, 'I don't mind if we... become a couple...'

'Pyrrha,' Jaune said, taking her hands in his, staring directly into her eyes, 'I love you. I have done for God knows how long, but I never realised it. I would be honoured to be called your boyfriend. The smile she gave that day, the overjoyed happiness that emanated from her very core warmed his soul, and planting a gentle kiss on her lips, it was a moment he would never forget.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Three years later, Beacon graduation ceremony<span>**_

'I am proud of every single one of you,' Ozpin began, giving the generic 'do your best, work hard and be happy' speech that was typical of schools and colleges, Jaune zoning out for the most part until it was his turn to be formally announced as a graduate.

'Jaune Arc!'

As his name was called, he stood up, walking over to the platform where Ozpin stood. His eyes met with Pyrrha's loving gaze as he walked up to the stage, tripping over one of the steps clumsily, his face turning beet red from embarrassment. He received his certificate, and sat back down with Pyrrha. In the few years they had been together, Jaune had grown into a strong individual. He still needed some looking after, but he had Pyrrha for that, and she was more than happy to be there when he needed her. He remembered when she received her certificate. She was the happiest person at the ceremony, wearing a special dress that had been handed down her family for generations. She looked absolutely beautiful. After the ceremony was over, couples danced long into the night, Jaune and Pyrrha among them, along with Nora and Ren. That was the night he did it. He popped the question. Kneeling down on one knee, Pyrrha covered her mouth, crying from happiness as she realised what was happening.

'Pyrrha Nikos,' Jaune began, a goofy smile plastered on his face as he reached into his pocket.

'Y-yes?'

Her shy response was unbelievably cute, and Jaune couldn't help but laugh a little at her response.

'W-what?' Don't laugh,' she pouted adorably, a bright red blush taking over her face.

'Pyrrha Nikos,' he began again, 'will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?'

He opened the box to reveal a gorgeous silver ring, adorned with sapphires and diamonds.

'YES! Of course I will, you big idiot!'

Throwing her arms around him giddily, she hugged him so tightly he thought she was trying to snap his spine in two. As he slipped the ring on her finger, she also had a question for him.

'Where did you get the money for this? It looks very expensive,' she said, marvelling at it's beauty.

'Well,' he replied, 'your family has a dress, mine has a ring. Do you like it?'

'I love it. It's beautiful,' she answered, still awestruck at the jewels that rested daintily on her finger.

'I thought you'd like it,' he answered, pulling her close and kissing her, Pyrrha returning the gesture. It was only after they had broken away from it that they realised there was a large crowd cheering and toasting to them. It was arguably the happiest moment of Jaune's life.

And then it happened.

That one mission, which he and Pyrrha went on together shortly after their 8th wedding anniversary.

It was just a simple clear-out mission, but the reports they received were wrong. Jaune lay on his back, injured, with a Beowolf ready to claw his chest open. Pyrrha, however, was not about to let that happen so soon. She stabbed the Beowolf, but in that instant her guard was lowered. An Ursa swiped at her, breaking several ribs. She managed to also kill the Ursa and call for help, but the two of them were in a sorry state. An evac team soon arrived, putting both of them on board an airship, and both receiving immediate medical attention.

Jaune was released two days later, and demanded to see Pyrrha, but she was still in critical condition. The ribs had caused severe damage to her internal organs, and it was going to take risky surgery to save her life. He waited days, weeks even. The surgery had been a success, but it was no guarantee she would be OK. Around a month after he had recovered, he went into the hospital one day and the doctor approached him.

'She's awake?' Jaune said excitedly, before the doctors solemn expression told him everything he needed to know.

'No... please don't say she's...'

'I'm sorry, Jaune. We did everything we could for her, but she never pulled through.'

His heart shattered at that moment. All the happiness, all the memories they shared, gone in an instant. The doctor tried to comfort him, but Jaune blocked out everything. It was the only thing he could do to keep himself sane. He just cried. He cried for hours. Sleepless nights were a common occurrence for him after that, and sometimes he'd go several days without even eating. Nora and Ren were frequent visitors for exactly those reasons.

* * *

><p>Docking the boat at a port near Beacon, he slowly trudged into the city. He purchased a bouquet of flowers, and headed to the place he hated, yet couldn't keep himself away from.<p>

_Vale Crown Cemetery._

It was almost as if the sign was laughing at him. Mocking him for failing to protect her. Making his way over to her gravestone, he gently placed down the flowers.

_In loving memory of Pyrrha Nikos, a brave huntress who died fighting for peace._

_Born 19-R_

_Died 46-R_

The painful words etched into the stone, a constant reminder of his failure. Every time he came, he tried to stay strong, but he couldn't. Just like Pyrrha always saw straight through him, it was as if her resting place brought out his deepest feelings. He collapsed to his knees, crying.

'I'm sorry, Pyrrha. I'm so, so, sorry.'

He didn't know how long he cried for, and honestly, he didn't care. It was only when he heard a pair of familiar voices that he snapped out of his trance.

'Figured we'd find you here,' Ren said sorrowfully, his sad eyes almost seeming to take pity on Jaune.

'Jaune, we know it hurts but you have to move on,' Nora's wistful voice added. 'It hurts for us all, but it's been two years since she died. Would Pyrrha have wanted you to be sad like this?'

Her words were true. Pyrrha wouldn't have wanted this. She would have wanted him to find someone else, to be happy and have a good life without her, but Jaune knew there was nobody else he would love like he did her.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Jaune sat at his desk, bare except for a lamp. He stared at Crocea Mors leaning against the bed behind him, before flicking the lamp on.<p>

Dear Diary,

Today was the last day. I can't stand it. I hate life without Pyrrha. Today is the last day I spend in sadness.

Taking his sword in his hand, he knew.

This was a day he would never forget.


End file.
